


I'll Kiss You In a Way You'll Never Forget About

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [12]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Black Panties, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Lust, M/M, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Max is pining for Matt in a very unromantic way.





	I'll Kiss You In a Way You'll Never Forget About

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Love Bites (So Do I) by Halestorm  
> Dedicated to: My boyfriend for dealing with my shit  
> I wanted to write all of my general sinful bullshit. Don't @ me.

_**narrative** _

Max is half-drunkenly stumbling through the dimly lit bus, trying to find his bunk because his phone’s just died. No sign of his charger.

He decides to check the lounge.

The door is closed, but not locked. Max only cracks the door open before he realizes why the door has been closed. There’s a girl on the couch. Matt is hunched over her, shirtless, kissing at her neck. Max knows that creeping on your bandmate shagging some girl isn't polite and probably violates several rules of the road, but he’s frozen. Transfixed, even, on the sight before him. The way Matt’s back muscles shift as he ruts into the girl beneath him, how big his hands look compared to her petite frame. The overhead lounge lights cast shadows, highlighting his arms, muscles pulled and stretched taut. 

Max isn't as obliviously innocent as everyone seems to think he is, but he’s never actually walked in on something like this. The high, sharp sound of the girl beneath Matt climaxing startles Max into motion. Long abandoned is the thought of finding his charger as he practically sprints into the bus bathroom, careful to lock the door behind him.

He waits. 

After a few moments, there’s a low groan that sounds like Matt. Max clamps a hand over his mouth to stifle a whimper. The sound of fabric shuffling and the lounge door opening and closing tells him that they’re leaving. A minute later, the bus door closes with a definitive slam. 

Max tells himself that the boner he’s gotten is just a side effect of being hormonal on the road. It has nothing to do with his looming affection for Matt. Even if he gets off thinking about Matt’s hands and how perfectly they would fit around his neck later, when everyone’s asleep. 

The next morning, everyone decides to make a Starbucks breakfast run. Matt is, as per usual, still asleep, and likely to stay that way until twenty minutes before sound check. Max declines Dan’s offer to tag along, faking a worse hangover than he has. He takes the empty bus opportunity to steal Josh’s charger. 

Josh’s bunk happens to be above Matt’s. 

Apparently, Max makes so much noise that he manages to rouse Matt. As Max sits in the front of the bus, checking his texts and Instagram to see what he missed, Matt sleepily rolls out of his bunk. Max eyes him discreetly, trying to not be a total creep and keep his eyes away from Matt’s painfully prominent morning wood. 

Matt sits down across from Max. Shirtless. Basically naked besides his boxers. 

  
“Morning,” Max says, not daring to look up from his phone. “Sleep well?” 

The bus door bursts open before Matt can reply, Dan toting cardboard cup holders with coffee and pastries. 

“Look who’s up early.” Josh remarks. “Enjoy your day off, lads. Hayley’s hosting a party at nine.” 

“Speaking of, how _is_ your American girlfriend Joshua? The distance must kill you.” Matt snarks. Josh throws a coffee stirrer at Matt as the others laugh.

Nine rolls around sooner than expected. Dan fusses with his hair in the bus bathroom while Matt and Max lay on the lounge couch. Max tries to not think about how he saw Matt fucking a girl on the couch. And he also tries to not think about how many girls Matt’s probably fucked on the couch. 

“You coming?” Josh asks, poking his head into the lounge. Max shakes his head.

“Nah, we’ll hold down the fort here.” Matt replies. He’s a little tipsy. One of his arms is stretched over Max’s shoulders, fingers poking Max’s face in a vaguely drunken attempt to… Annoy him?

“Your loss.” Josh shrugs. A few minutes later, Dan rounds Josh and Chris up and they leave, shutting the bus door behind them. Leaving Max and Matt alone. 

Matt turns the TV on and pops in a Star Wars DVD. Max gets up and gets another beer. He did some tequila shots with Dan a while before, because showing up to a bus party sober is just embarrassing, and it’s safe to say he’s thoroughly on his way to getting drunk enough to do something stupid.

They sit on the couch in comfortable silence, Matt’s hand still poking at Max’s cheek and prodding at his lower lip.

“Mate,” Matt laughs. “Your lips are so soft, what the fuck?”

“Shut up…” Max replies, swatting at Matt’s hand. Beer sloshes over his shirt. He whines, sitting up and pulling his shirt off. Matt gapes at him a little. 

“Enjoying the view?” 

Matt just pokes Max’s cheek again. “Incontestably.” He runs his finger over Max’s nose. Max sputters.

“What does that even mean?” Matt just laughs, taps the tip of his nose, and sticks his tongue out at him.

“You don’t know what that means?” Max rolls his eyes. Matt makes some kind of chiding noise of disapproval. “Should’ve gone to uni, mate.”

Max just rolls his eyes again and throws his legs over Matt’s lap, resting his head on Matt’s shoulder. He’s centimeters away from Matt’s neck, and he can see a dark purple hickey. Matt’s arm bends and his hand follow’s Max’s cheek. He pokes him again.

“Who gave you this?” Max asks, curiously poking Matt’s neck.

“What?”

“The hickey.”

“Some girl from Josh’s party.” Matt sighs, resting his arm over Max’s shoulders. His hand hovers near Max’s mouth. 

“Oh.” Max breathes. 

Matt tenses, just the tiniest bit, as Max’s breath fans over his neck. Max grins a little. He turns his head a few centimeters, just enough to get Matt’s pointer finger in his mouth. Matt makes a noise of confusion.

“What’re you doi-” he stops talking as Max starts to suck, tongue dragging along the rough, calloused pad of his finger. His head bobs a little as he fits Matt’s whole finger in his mouth, locking eyes with him.

Matt suppresses a groan as Max’s hand wraps around his wrist, keeping his hand in place as he opens his mouth to slot Matt’s ring finger in his mouth as well. Max isn't totally sure where he’s going with this, the tequila and beer providing a cloud over his judgment as he starts to lap at Matt’s fingers. 

Finally, he pulls Matt’s fingers from his mouth, a trail of saliva between Matt’s fingers and his lower lip, red and shining under the lounge lights. 

“Jesus Christ,” Matt breathes. He leans forward, knocking Max backwards onto the couch and kissing him, hot and heavy and open-mouthed. Matt slides between Max’s thighs, thumbing at his hips through his jeans. Max’s beer is on the ground, spilled over the lounge floor. 

The kiss gets even sloppier as Max ruts into Matt’s hips, head dropping back against the couch in an invisible moan. 

Suddenly, Matt sits up. “We can’t do this.”

“What?” 

“I… This is wrong. You’re drunk. It doesn't feel right.” He pushes himself away from Max, who’s slowly fading anyways. “Now isn’t the time.” 

A few minutes later, Max ends up passing out, and Matt carries him to his bunk. He strips him out of his jeans and gets him into one of his Cheer Up hoodies, careful to not hit Max’s head on the bunk or the wall as he shuffles the blanket up over him. 

Morning rolls around, and Max wakes up early to his phone buzzing with a message from Dan. ‘Josh and I are going for a run, Chris is off w/ Yorkie to the shops. Don’t lock the bus door.’ 

Max rolls his eyes. It’s too early for Dan to be giving him orders. His head pounds as he stumbles to the front of the bus, finding Matt asleep on the couch. Max realizes that he’s wearing Matt’s hoodie. He pokes Matt’s face. Matt rolls over, blinking against the sunlight. Max wants to kiss him awake. 

“Hey.” Max whispers. Matt sits up, combing his fingers through his hair and wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

Matt remembers what happened the night before. He doesn’t say anything as Max flits around the bus kitchen, scraping together two bowls of cereal. The sunlight catches at an angle that lights up Max’s messy bed head and Matt kind of wishes he could take a picture of him, too-big hoodie and sweater paws and messy hair and all. 

“Here.” Max says, setting one bowl in front of Matt, then climbing into his lap. Matt makes a startled noise. 

They eat breakfast silently, Matt trying to gauge if Max remembers what happened. He decides to be up front. “Do you remember any of last night?” He asks.

Max just shakes his head. Matt notices that he won’t meet his eye, and he sighs. He’ll never know.

Two nights later, after the last show of the tour, Matt overhears Max wanking in the bus bathroom. It’s nothing new, but the hard on he gets from hearing Max’s keening whine as he cums is definitely new.

Everyone returns home the next day. Matt and Max share a cab back to their flat, and as soon as they’re home, Matt crashes in his room.

Weeks later, Max knocks on Matt’s door, then lets himself in. 

“Have you seen my choker?” Max asks, standing in Matt’s doorway. 

Matt looks up from his phone and gapes, taking in the sight before him. Max is wearing a skirt. A black mini skirt and a matching black crop top, complete with black over the knee socks. There’s a pair of lacy kitten ears, likely attached to a headband, nestled in his hair.

Matt tries to not think about how nice Max’s thighs look, pale and smooth against the black socks, or how soft his hair probably is. 

“Nah, you can look around though.” Matt offers. Max saunters across Matt’s bedroom, throwing open the doors to his closet and bending over, screening the floor of his closet for any trace of his choker. Matt makes the mistake of glancing over and gets an eyeful of Max’s lacy black panties. 

“Jesus,” Matt mutters, ripping his eyes away from the sight. Max eventually finds it, the lacy black strip of fabric with the word ‘meow’ stitched into it. He straightens himself out and walks over to Matt’s full body mirror.

“Matt, can you help me with this?” He asks, innocently.

Matt suppresses a groan as he gets up from his bed, taking the choker from Max and standing behind him, fastening the silver clasp. He just about drops the choker when Max pushes back against him. Matt looks in the mirror and he can see Max biting his lip. 

“There.” Matt says, stepping back a little. 

“Thanks.” Max breathes, turning around. He stands on his tippy toes and pecks Matt on the cheek. One of his hands grabs Matt’s wrist, dragging his fingers across the waistband of his skirt. 

Matt fists his hand in Max’s skirt, the other moving to cup his face. He kisses him deeply, a sweet moment that lasts for all of three seconds before Max starts grinding against Matt’s thigh, moaning into the kiss. Matt practically picks Max up, manhandling him onto his bed. His headband falls off in the process.

Matt lazily kicks the door shut before turning his attention back to Max, pushing his skirt up and admiring the sight of his cock, pressed tight up against the rough lace of his panties. “What d’you think?” 

“Fuck… You’re a little fucking _tease_ , you know that?” Matt replies, rolling his hips into Max’s and prying his mouth open with his fingers. Max just sucks on his fingers as Matt fucks them into his mouth. Matt sighs. He pulls his fingers out of Max’s mouth and undoes his jeans, shuffling them off and getting his dick out. Max whines. 

“What is it, baby? What do you want?” Matt asks, low and hot. “Tell me.” 

Max flushes bright pink as he tries to turn away from Matt’s smoldering, intense gaze. Matt grabs his face roughly, forcing Max to look him in the eyes. 

“I…” Max whimpers. “Fuck. I want your cock so badly, please, _please_ …” he whines. Matt bites his lip. He pushes Max’s thighs - his fucking _thighs_ \- apart, then slides down, trailing his hands over Max’s torso. He ducks his head beneath Max’s skirt, and before Max can ask what he’s doing, Matt is pulling his panties off.

With his _teeth_.

Max gasps out a moan as Matt sits up, black lace between his teeth and a shit eating grin on his face. He throws them off to the side, situating himself between Max’s thighs. Matt shucks his shirt off, leaning over Max to open the drawer of his bedside table and get a bottle of lube. Max splays his hands out over Matt’s torso, feeling his muscles shift and contract as Matt lubes up two of his fingers. 

He sets the bottle on the nightstand, carefully slipping one finger in. Max pushes at his hand.

“More.” He whines. Matt smirks, adding a second finger, drawing a keening whine from Max. He scissors his fingers, watching as Max’s head drops back, thighs shaking ever so slightly. 

“Ready, princess?” He asks, leaning into Max’s ear. Max nods, too far gone to string together words in any way that’s vaguely coherent. Matt pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the bedsheets and lubing himself up. 

He grabs Max’s hips through the skirt, feeling his hipbones jut out through the thin fabric. Pinning his hips to the bed, Matt slowly sinks in, watching as Max’s mouth drops open and his eyes practically roll back. 

“Feels… _Fuck_ it feels so good, Matt.” Max whimpers. He’s never felt so full, stretched taut and blazing hot all over. Matt eyes him with slight concern as his eyes water slightly, slowly rolling his hips at first. Max clenches around him a little, hips working in time with Matt’s as he starts to thrust into him. 

“You look so fucking pretty,” Matt breathes, one hand moving from Max’s hip to grip his thigh. “A gorgeous fucking wreck.” 

Max moans at that. One of his hands fists in Matt’s hair and pulls him down, smashing their mouths together in a messy half-kiss, teeth and tongues knocking together as Matt starts dicking into Max in earnest, searching for his spot. 

After a few angle changes, he finds it. Max’s hand drops from his hair, his small hands gripping onto Matt’s broad shoulders and meeting his thrusts halfway. 

“I’m… Fuck, Matt, harder,” Max manages, hips audibly meeting Matt’s. Matt decides that hearing Max whimper his name is possibly the hottest thing he’s ever heard in his entire life. 

Max’s nails dig into Matt’s shoulders as he locks his legs around Matt’s waist. Matt pushes his skirt up, bunching it around Max’s waist. He grabs Max’s cock, working him in time with his thrusts. Max starts whimpering, whining softly and making little ‘uh uh uh’ noises as Matt practically slams into him.

“Harder, oh my _God_ , hurt me,” Max practically screams as Matt hits his spot, completely abandoning his rhythm. 

It takes just a few moments for Max to cum, all over his skirt and Matt’s hand and his thighs. His thighs shake almost violently as Matt works him through his orgasm, squirming away from Matt’s hips as he chases his own climax, fucking into Max’s overstimulated hole. He whines as Matt cums, spilling into him with a low groan and colorful arrangement of swears. Max thinks he hears his name thrown in there. 

Matt pulls out slowly, rolling over onto his back. He looks over at Max.

“What were you even dressed up like that for?” He asks, breath heaving.

“You.” Max replies. Matt rolls his eyes and pulls Max over, kissing his forehead. 

“I’m gonna go run you a bath. Just wait here.” 

Matt stands up and grabs his boxers, walking out of his room. Max sinks into the mattress, sighing. Just a room over, he can hear water running as Matt draws him a bath.

Max smiles. 

_Nothing will ever be the same_ , he decides.


End file.
